Gathering Of Darkness
by TokehGecko
Summary: Unique people look for unique people, but sometimes they need help to find each other. Jinchuurikibased. Entry for the Challenge 'Demons In Our Midst!
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This story is created for the purpose of participation in the Challenge 'Demons In Our Midst' made by Manatheron. This story holds quite a few OCs, because I have to make up some… Jinchuurikis. Well, all will be explained. It'll immediately start off with two OCs, btw! So please don't be discouraged to keep on reading, I promise that this is not some insane SI or Mary-Sueish kinda fic.

Here's something about the Bijuus:

1 tail - Symbolic Element Wind (God of Wind)  
2 tail - Symbolic Element Darkness (God of Darkness)  
3 tail - Symbolic Element Water (God of Water)  
4 tail - Symbolic Element Poison  
5 tail - Symbolic Element Illusion (God of Illusions) Controls All 5 Elements  
6 tail - Symbolic Element Lightning (God of Lightning)  
7 tail - Symbolic Element Earth (God of Earth)  
8 tail - Symbolic Element Devil  
9 tail - Symbolic Element Fire (God of Fire)

---

I've taken the information from this thread on the Narutofan site. All credit goes to that genius, Dyroness:

http://forums.

It could be possible that this URL (above this sentence) is not being shown on FFN, so… you can find information on the forums when you search for Bijuu in the Naruto Theories.

And now, on with the story!! I'm gonna let you jump right in between the War of Konoha versus Sand plus Sound:

---

* * *

Silent, but threatening footsteps echoed through a dark corridor, while drops of water fell from the wet ceiling to the wet ground. This scenery was enough to let anyone know it was underground.

"What are you talking about?" A young woman growled as she was slowly walking through the small corridor, a Chuunin following after her. "The old man's gone and kicked the bucket?"

"Not yet! He might!" The Chuunin hollered in panic, getting quite upset by the nonchalant attitude the woman was sporting. "I'm telling you, you're needed out there!!"

The young woman turned and glared at the Chuunin. "You do know we don't come out for nothing just like that, right? If this is some sort of joke, it's your head we'll be feasting on tonight!"

The Chuunin swore he saw drool coming from under the mask the woman was wearing when she let that last part out, hence the reason why he was stammering, desperately trying to utter a reply worthy of his pride. Also, this mask of a furious looking cat didn't make matters any easier.

"Anyway, he wouldn't die. I mean, have you seen that guy fight? He can kick us all around and kill us before we even find out about it." The young woman, or rather, girl, waved the Chuunin off, turning away from him again. "But for the sake of regulations, I suppose we could… be released."

---

**Gathering of Darkness**

_- Prologue_

---

Two dark forms were seated on top of the roof overlooking the war between Leaf and the two other Villages; Sand and Sound. They were completely silent and if someone else was looking, they would find it odd that they, as Konoha-nins, weren't attacked by any bypassing Suna or Sound-nins.

"What's wrong? You smell something?" The female part of the duo asked.

The boy, sitting next to the girl, nodded his head, a confused expression stuck on his face. "It's been quite a while since I've smelled something like this... There is another, like us, here in the Village. Or he has been…"

The duo turned their heads to the duo suddenly standing behind them. "You two know anything about this?" The girl asked, sending both of them a bored look. She was wearing a mask of a Dog.

Yugito and Kazuma looked at each other. Yugito turned back to Naruto and Akiko, sending them a look of puzzlement and a shrug. Kazuma on the other hand, merely grinned. "I could have figured this would happen. Sunagakure holds a Jinchuuriki as well. But, I do not know who the Jinchuuriki is, though; neither do I know which Bijuu is imprisoned." Kazuma let out as he steadied his mask of a Weasel.

Yugito sighed. She and Kazuma were the oldest of the Four-man Cell, lead by Jiraiya. Jiraiya was never around, so usually they were in command. They were only two years older than Naruto and Akiko. "Couldn't you have shared that information earlier? Then we could have investigated this Jinchuuriki closer. Now we're at a slight disadvantage." She carried the mask of a Cat.

Kazuma shrugged, before he grinned at Naruto. "Just like we want it, huh, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, as he had been in a crouched form on a roof from the start of the conversation. "But it does really seem we are under attack, huh? So that Chuunin wasn't lying, Yugito-chan!" He said, as he had a mask of a Fox.

Yugito snorted. "Might as well get started. Akiko, you can drop the Genjutsu. It's time for them to know of our presence."

Akiko gave a lopsided grin and shrugged the Genjutsu away. "There, happy now?"

The four Shinobis all grinned at the Sound and Sand Shinobis, puzzled by the sudden appearance of four-men ANBU Team, but intent on taking them down immediately.

Naruto and Kazuma grinned. "Very!"

---

The Third Hokage had been fighting with the First and Second Hokage, when he felt a sudden rise in Chakra Presence near the Hokage Tower. 'I see! They've found out about the attack! It's about time...' The Third grumbled inwardly, dodging Water Attacks from the Second, while evading a powerful blow from the First that would have sent him straight into a summoned tree behind him.

Sarutobi looked towards Orochimaru to see that the Snake Sannin's attention was directed towards the Village, rather than the fight before him. 'What's that Chakra? It feels familiar.' Orochimaru thought as he turned to glare at the running Third, chased by the previous Hokages. 'This must be his trump card...'

"Sakon! Release Ukon and let him join the invasion!" Orochimaru hollered at one of the four Shinobis holding up the barrier around the Hokage-fight.

---

"So... I don't think that Jinchuuriki is anywhere close anymore." Yugito let out as she easily pushed a Kunai through a Shinobi's ear. "Naruto, Kazuma, you two are the strongest. It's best if one of you stays in the Village, while the other goes after the Jinchuuriki."

Kazuma sighed as he had two Kunais stuck to his feet with Chakra and landed on top of a Shinobi's head, landing behind Yugito at the same time. "Really now, Yugito-chan. It's best if Naruto goes and you know it. His tracking skills are better than mine, after all."

Yugito shrugged, throwing several Shuriken to deal with an enemy behind Kazuma. "You heard him, Naruto!" She yelled.

The duo watched Naruto slice through three Shinobis in a matter of seconds and headed for the Gates of the Village. "Man, I wish I could use Chakra like that..." Kazuma whined.

Yugito kicked Kazuma in the face, so he wouldn't get hit by Kunais from above. "Quit your whining."

"Hey!" Akiko screamed, sending Fire and Water Attacks towards enemies at the same time. "I think Kazuma and I can deal with these Shinobis, Yugito! Join Naruto!"

Yugito sent Kazuma a questioning glance, but Kazuma merely grinned, which was enough of a sign for Yugito to go after Naruto.

---

Yugito Nii, keeper of the Nekomata, the two-tailed Cat Demon. Her tracking skills were better than Kazuma's and Akiko's, but Naruto was simply a bit better than her at things like this.

Her specialty was Summoning, if her control of the demon was better. Like all other Jinchuurikis she had met, her Chakra, or the demon's Chakra, recovered wounds in a matter of seconds, but was dangerous to the body as well. Jinchuurikis specialised in elements, some in even more than one. Yugito specialised in the Darkness Element.

Kazuma held the Six-Tail Rokubi no Raijuu; The God of Thunder. It was the Weasel Demon he held inside of him. Through this demon, he can control Electricity and Fire created through Electricity. He was the only Jinchuuriki who can... fly.

Akiko held the Five-tail, whose specialty is Illusion, while the five tails each hold an element; Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind and Earth. She can create natural disasters, if she could control her Bijuu perfectly, that is.

Uzumaki Naruto held the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi. Its main element was fire, but what made the Kyuubi the king of the Youma was... an unlimited supply of Chakra.

And now they were hunting another Jinchuuriki, they were all really interested in which one this was...

---

"Genins, huh? Up against a Jinchuuriki, they don't stand a chance."

Naruto, again in crouched form on a tree branch, looked behind him to see Yugito. "Yeah... You recognise this form, Yugito-chan?"

Yugito took a closer look at the Suna Shinobi who had a gigantic right arm of Sand. She shook her head. "I don't know. Kazuma is the one who holds the knowledge of all the Bijuus. We'll see if he transforms any further."

"That one... His opponent is an Uchiha." Naruto uttered. "He has the Sharingan. But it won't matter against a Jinchuuriki; we'll have to help them eventually."

Yugito assessed the situation; Three Konoha Genins up against a Jinchuuriki and a female Suna Genin. She narrowed her eyes to see if she could find out from which Clans the Konoha Genins were.

"Don't bother. The Uchiha is the only one with a Bloodline. The others are... truly 'just' Genin." Naruto let out before he gazed at Yugito and sighed. "Oh, I guess it's your turn, huh?"

Yugito grinned, patting Naruto on the shoulder before she jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. There was also a small dog, Pakkun. She didn't acknowledge any of them as she simply stared at the red-haired Jinchuuriki. "Who are you?"

The answer was in the form of an attack, but Yugito vanished, reappearing in front of the Suna Nin, her foot stuck in his face. Above, Naruto grinned as the Sand Shinobi was sent flying.

Yugito readied herself for another attack as her opponent got up, rage evident in his eyes.

Nara Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the young woman before him. 'She is from Konoha, as the Hitai-ate states, so this should be alright from now on, but... How come I still feel so frightened? Obviously, this is ANBU, to think they would assist us this far from the Gates.'

Sasuke was panting, just having released a Chidori while his Curse Seal was stinging even on his back. 'Who is she? She easily got past Gaara's guard...'

Sakura's eyes were widened as she was holding onto Sasuke's shoulder. 'A… ANBU? We... We're saved!'

Before Sasuke, Sakura or Shikamaru could do any more thinking, they were all knocked out from behind in an instant. "Sorry, guys..." Naruto let out. "But it seems my sister is going to go all out pretty soon..." Naruto created many Kage Bunshins and let three carry the three Genins back to the Village. The other Shadow Clones joined them to protect them on the way back. "Yugito-chan, let him release it..."

"I am Sabaku no Gaara!" The red-haired Shinobi screamed as he rushed forward again. This time, surprise was etched on his face as Chakra ripped through his defense and sent him into another tree.

Naruto smirked, before he noticed the small dog looking up to him. "Kuchiyose, hm? Who summoned you?"

Pakkun stared at Naruto for a little while, before answering. "Konoha ANBU, thankfully you've arrived in time. Hatake Kakashi summoned me to help, but now I'll take my leave." Naruto simply nodded his head once as Pakkun poofed out of existence.

Yugito chuckled. "You do not control your Demon well, do you?" She said as Gaara's sand was crumbling to the floor. "All you can do is trash around. Tell me, which demon do you hold?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at this. These two were not like the others. These two knew of the demon within himself without him even telling them. "I have the Demon Shukaku inside of me! She is telling me to rip both of you to shreds!"

Yugito's eyes widened. She wasn't sure, but wasn't the Shukaku more powerful than the demon within her? Anyway, seeing as he didn't have a lot of control and was younger than her, she still would be superior to him. The same applied to Kazuma and Akiko. While Akiko held the stronger demon, Kazuma's knack for Chakra Control gave him the upper hand.

"Shukaku?" Naruto repeated. "Which one is that, Yugito-chan?"

"We're in a too serious situation for questions right now, Naruto!" Yugito yelled as Gaara rushed forward again. This time, with twice as much the force as before. But, Yugito wouldn't have any of it and made her foot land in Gaara's face again. "You had better take me serious, Gaara!"

Yugito's face turned blank as Gaara's form suddenly grew high above the trees. "Uh, Yeah..."

Naruto chuckled. "Awesome, I thought only you and Akiko could do that..."

Yugito grinned. "Naruto, serve as my back-up, but keep your distance. You know that when I release that form as well, I can not distinguish friends or foes."

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright." He jumped up and landed on a thick tree branch, while looking up at the gigantic Tanuki. 'Shukaku, huh? Interesting. If he joins us too, we'll have a five-man team!' He looked down to see Yugito in the process of transforming as well.

Seconds later, two Youkais were towering far above him, glaring at each other in high intensity. "Ah, the One-tail versus the Two-tail." A voice said from behind Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

"There is a lot of fighting going on in Konoha, but here I sensed two high forces, coming from Jinchuurikis, so I went to investigate. You guys found the One-Tail, the Ichibi no Shukaku." Jiraiya explained. "The Nekomata is more powerful, but the Shukaku might still cause some problems for her." He snarled. "Though it is quite annoying that the Nekomata attacks anything in its way, so summoning GamaBunta seems rather futile at this point. We'll let Yugito-chan tire it out and then we'll finish it off..."

---

"What is this barrier?" Akiko yelled as she and Kazuma landed on top of the roof where Orochimaru and the Third were fighting. An ANBU Team regarded the duo and recognised them as ANBU, having spotted the masks they were wearing before, they were sure they were not from Sand or Sound. "Don't try and walk through this barrier, you two! It burn anyone on impact so don't get too close!"

Kazuma grinned behind his mask. "Then let me walk through it. My Chakra will heal me afterwards."

As Kazuma walked towards the barrier, a Shinobi suddenly came barging right into him. "Oy!" One of the other ANBUs yelled, immediately rushing towards the fighting duo.

"The name is Ukon." A grey-haired Sound-nin said as he pushed a Kunai towards Kazuma's throat. Ukon's eyes widened as Chakra stopped the Kunai, enveloped Ukon, and threw him into the barrier.

Kazuma frowned as Ukon's body burned. "Quite intense, that barrier..." Ukon's appearance changed to that of a demon a second later. "Whoa..."

---

"Alright, this should do it." The Sannin said with an insecure grin on his face. "It's too bad you're not a healer, because... neither am I." Jiraiya said as he looked at the unconscious forms of Yugito and Gaara. "Let them know." He ordered as he picked the two Jinchuurikis up. "We've got ourselves another ceremony to attend to..."

Naruto frowned as Jiraiya walked the opposite direction of Leaf, but followed nonetheless, after shooting a small ball of highly concentrated Chakra in the air, letting it explode above Konoha.

It was a small technique, but Jinchuurikis were sensitive for Chakra from each other and would definitely feel or sense it. A sign for other Jinchuurikis to come. "I love this..." Naruto whispered as he followed after Jiraiya.

---

Kazuma was panting slightly, not wanting to release anything unnecessary in the middle of the Village, but his opponent was pretty strong, he admitted. "What are you? You are no Jinchuuriki, yet, you do hold demonic power."

Ukon chuckled. "Hehe, I hold the Juuin Jutsu Orochimaru-sama gave to me. You had better not stand in his or my way!" He hollered as he jumped towards Kazuma, but a fire attack hit him in the back.

Akiko snorted. "The ANBU can take care of him, Kazuma-kun. Didn't you sense it? Naruto-kun asks for our presence, wherever he is."

Kazuma nodded. "Of course I sensed it, but I was busy fighting." He looked back to see an ANBU Team trying to deal with Ukon, who was trying to get to him.. "Fine, let's go."

---

"The demon he holds is the Shukaku. It is the God of the Wind, but apparently it can also control the Sand. The seal put on him isn't... complete. I'll have to work on it together with a Hyuga." He sighed. "It would be better, though, if Tsunade was still here..."

They were walking through the Forest, looking for a place to treat Yugito and Gaara.

"Who's Tsunade?" Naruto asked as they saw a place where they could stay.

"I am heading back to Konoha." Jiraiya said, not bothering to answer Naruto's question as he threw Yugito and Gaara on the ground in a small cave they just entered. "It's still under attack, but you need to watch these two. Explain to the new Jinchuuriki what you guys are and ask him to join you. This will take us one step closer."

Jiraiya walked away. "The other two brats are on their way, hopefully. I'll come back as soon as I have seen how things are in Konoha. Stay here."

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya left. 'Ichibi no Shukaku, hm?'

---

The next day...

"Should we... take our masks off for this, sensei?" Kazuma asked, uncertain of what to do at this funeral of the Third Hokage.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yeah..."

Uzumaki Naruto pulled his mask off to reveal long, spiky blonde hair, almost reaching his shoulders. His dark blue eyes reflected sadness as he gazed towards the Shinobis speaking tales about the Third in front of his grave.

Nii Yugito pulled her mask off to reveal long, pale blonde hair, turned in a knot with tight bandage, while other long locks grazed her cheeks and chin. Of the team, she was the tallest.

Akiko puller her mask off to reveal long, spiky black hair, reaching her bosom. Her eyes were light green and she was slightly smaller than Naruto.

Kazuma did the same and was similar to Naruto, in hairstyle and whisker marks on the cheeks. Only, his hair was dark brown and he was actually as tall as Naruto was.

There was another Jinchuuriki at ANBU headquarters, not attending the funeral, who didn't know yet, what he wanted.

"Everyone, say your prayers." Jiraiya whispered. "And then let's head back. The old man wouldn't have liked us to linger here too long."

They all nodded.

---

A week later…

"Alright, listen up." Jiraiya calmly let out as he stood in front of five Jinchuurikis. "I believe you have spent enough time together to get to know each other good enough. Gaara..." Jiraiya grabbed something from inside his vest. "Here's your mask."

Gaara caught the mask Jiraiya threw at him. 'A Tanuki.'

"Very fitting, isn't it? This will prevent people from recognising you." Jiraiya grinned as Gaara put the mask on. "This here is your outfit." He threw Gaara an ANBU Suit. "You are now part of the ANBU Team called... Makkurayami. Your Captain is standing right in front of you, and the Vice-Captain is Yugito Nii."

Gaara glanced at Yugito, the female who had tied with him in a serious fight a week ago. These people all deserved respect from him. And they were all exactly like him, with demons inside of them. They all experienced the same pain and loneliness.

Gaara couldn't quite place the sensation rummaging through his stomach, but if he had to guess... 'It feels like a family...'

"We have a mission. We'll be going separate ways and we'll see who's the fastest in Information Gathering. We are on the look-out for Tsunade, one of the Sannin, like me, of Konoha. She will be this Village's next Hokage. Now... Let's see who finds her first!" Jiraiya vanished, but the Jinchuurikis soon followed suit.

Passing the Gates of Konoha in extreme speeds, Gaara couldn't help but think about how fast things have changed about and around him.

Meeting these Jinchuurikis, joining a team, finding... comrades. Could these people become his friends?

He glanced at all of them and remembered their details.

Kazuma holds the Six-tailed Demon Weasel Raijuu, the God of Lightning. Gaara could levitate thanks to sand, but this guy could really... fly. He can enter another body and take possession of it, for a short while.

Nii Yugito holds the Two-tailed Demon Cat Nekomata, the God of Darkness. Apparently she could summon the dead... But her control of her Bijuu hasn't been developed that much. Other than that, she has a third eye on her forehead, where her Hitai-ate rests. And he could have sworn he saw her have a real tail... But he didn't know for sure about that one...

Akiko holds the Five-tailed Demon Dog Houkou, the God of Illusion. Although she controls all elements, she is not that far developed in lightning as Kazuma, or as much in fire or wind as Naruto and himself.

Uzumaki Naruto holds the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Youko; The God of Fire. His Chakra was endless, they all said. If he performed anything, it would be extremely huge, as he has the Chakra to overpower everything, anyway.

And he himself, holds the Ichibi no Shukaku, the God of Wind. Jiraiya told him that he might be able to feel some hunger for... humans. Gaara had bristled at that.

---

"They are known by me and the Third only. We named them the Makkurayami."

Tsunade bristled indignantly at the comment, before chuckling. "Total darkness?" That's what Makkurayami meant. "So you brought an ANBU Team along? For what? To take me back to Konoha? You would have been sufficient for that, wouldn't you be, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't hold many opponents who can truly harm me, but then... I could never truly harm you. Hence, the ANBU Team, although it is not really an ANBU Team, but let's just call it that for now..." He said as he glanced at Shizune for a second. "The ANBU Team that came with me is consistent of young brats. The two oldest are 15. The other three are 13. But, they sure pack a lot of power."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tsunade asked. "I couldn't care less and you know it. Why have you come?"

"Sarutobi-sensei..." Jiraiya started, his expression suddenly a bit more serious. "Has been killed by Orochimaru a little more than a week ago." He paused. "The damage done to the snake by the old man... would probably make him come to you." He narrowed his eyes at Tsunade. "Did Orochimaru approach you, Tsunade?"

"No, he didn't." Tsunade obviously lied, ticking Jiraiya off. "You haven't really answered my question, you know?"

"Konoha no longer holds a Kage. The council has decided to brand you as the new one."

---

A week later…

"He said not to intervene." Yugito ordered the others. "Unless they are in serious trouble."

"They are all... powerful." Gaara stated as he gazed down towards the battlefield, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade were up against Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"What's wrong with Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked. "He's... goofing off."

"Heh, looks familiar to you, huh?" Kazuma asked, remembering how clumsy Naruto used to be. "Anyway, I guess this is as much a cue as they come. I suppose you can drop the Genjutsu, ey, Akiko-chan?"

Akiko sighed. "Ne, why don't I hold this Genjutsu up and only two of us go and join them?"

Yugito pondered about it for a while, and nodded. "Yes, we'll have an extra advantage over the advantage we already have. Naruto, Gaara... You two join the battle!"

---

Again, a week later…

"So, the Makkurayami, huh?" Tsunade asked. "You did an excellent job on your mission to... locate and retrieve me." She looked at all of them and ordered them to take of their masks. "I am your new Hokage, my orders, all of them, are yours to command. I have only few files about you, so I want to you all to introduce yourselves to me, include your skills!" She ordered, with papers in front of her, ready to make notes about them.

Kazuma coughed. "My apologies, Hokage-sama. But, Sandaime-sama explained to us why our names and skills are not included on the ANBU List. We are Jinchuurikis and he had always wanted our identity to remain a secret. Could I ask you to respect his wishes?" Kazuma bowed formally.

Tsunade looked at the brown-haired man and smiled a small smile. "I suppose the old man thought things through with this. Very well. Now, I still want you all to introduce yourselves!"

Kazuma's head turned up, as he was still bowing. "Kazuma Rakurai. Last name's obviously fake, but I think it sounds cool." He boasted. "I am originally from the Rock, but these two..." He motioned towards Naruto and Akiko. "Rounded me up about a year ago. My living quarters couldn't even be called mediocre before that... My Village, well... It was not pleasant to live there as a Jinchuuriki."

Tsunade motioned for the next. "Akiko Hokkou. The last name, like Kazuma's, is also fake. I do not hold a Clan name either. My origin lies in the Grass Country. I was saved by Shinobis from Konoha two years ago and have been living with Naruto-san ever since."

Tsunade would be able to find out all about their histories through Jiraiya, so she decided not to ask for more right now.

"I am Yugito Nii. I originate from the Hidden Cloud. Through a crazy battle between Cloud and Konoha, Cloud ordered me to sacrifice myself and secure victory for them... That's when Naruto-kun, Akiko-chan and Kazuma-kun released their demonic powers and defeated me, ultimately taking me with them to Konoha."

"Sabaku no Gaara. I come from the Sand. I've joined this group only recently, after the war between Konoha and Sound and Sand."

"Uzumaki Naruto. I've been born here and have been protected by Sandaime-sama after many near-death experiences in this Village."

Tsunade nodded. 'No doubt these brats had a worse childhood. Still brats, but they all look mature, in expression.' The blonde Sannin stared at all of them with slight curiosity, not really feeling satisfied with the given information, but this would have to do. "You five will remain the Makkurayami. Jiraiya will no longer be your Captain. Yugito Nii will be Captain, second in command is Kazuma Rakurai."

They all nodded their heads, ready to put the masks back on.

"Your next mission will be to locate a Jinchuuriki close Rain Country. There is a war between Rain and Grass and I think the Jinchuuriki there will be... active."

"Allowed to participate in the war?" Yugito asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Attack when attacked. Main goal of mission is to bring the Jinchuuriki. We will complete the Sandaime's Mission to bring all Jinchuurikis together."

'He just reminds me too much of Nawaki…'

---

Far away from Konoha.

'Interesting...' Jiraiya chuckled as he was standing on top of a hill overlooking the ocean that would bring him to the Water Country. 'A Bijuu... So, what do we do now?'

He then recalled one member of the council asking him for a favour. 'Yes, that would be perfect.'

---

TBC

First Chapter for the Challenge Manatheron set up; 'Demons In Our Midst.'

I suppose there are quite a few timejumps here and there and it might seem rushed at points, but this is not one of those fics where I just repeat everything that happens in the manga/anime. Because, one, it doesn't exactly go like that, two, only the important things matter and those I have written down and three, I am kinda lazy.

Now then, the OCs present in this Chapter:

Kazuma Rakurai:

The name Kazuma means nothing. I've taken this name from the Anime Series S-Cry-Ed. The last name, Rakurai, means thunderbolt, which is fitting for the demon Kazuma is holding, the Raijuu, Thunder God. He has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He is at the same height as Naruto, while two years older, so imagine someone like… Edward Elric from FMA. Old, wise, but short as hell. He is slightly stronger than Yugito Nii, but Naruto's stronger than them. He and Naruto are the only Jinchuurikis in the ANBU Team who can NOT transform in the full Youma form… yet?/or never will be?

Akiko Hokkou:

Akiko, again, means nothing. I was simply looking for a female Japanese name and realised I never did do one starting with an A… I think. The last name simply implies to the Gobi no Hokou Akiko is holding inside of her. She has spiky, black hair, reaching just above her breasts. She is smaller than Naruto and Kazuma and at present the weakest of the group. But seeing as she is holding quite the demon, this might change during time.

Power-wise:

Naruto is the strongest because of his Stamina. He can still be outsmarted by both Yugito and Kazuma. He's currently learning how to control the element Wind.

Kazuma is the second strongest, because he can control his Demon Form the best thanks to good Chakra Control. He also holds the advantage of flying.

Yugito is weaker than Kazuma and Naruto, but it's close. She is the leader because she keeps a cool head and is, quite frankly, the smartest of the gang.

Akiko is the weakest, though all of them are relatively close to each other, strength-wise. She holds the potential to surpass Kazuma and Yugito, anyway. Houko is a powerful Demon.

Well, this was just the prologue so… Hope you enjoyed it!!  
To Be Continued!


	2. Disguises

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: The previous Chapter was prologue, this chapter will be a timeskip. Possible battles in the past might come back as flashbacks, like battles between Jinchuurikis. Also, you might have guessed it, but there are new OCs in this one. I'll try and explain as much as possible as there three new OCs in this one, next to the two new ones (Kazuma and Akiko) from the previous Chap.

---

Their organization had become well known by all Villages, all Countries as the members were all feared. They walk in pairs, roaming the countries, in search for their objects.

Many clashes have already occurred with them and another organization.

This group of Shinobis was also feared, but in addition, they were loathed as well.

Akatsuki and Makkurayami. Two of the most feared organizations in the Shinobi World. One was full of S-Ranked Missing-nins and the other was filled with half-Demons, Hanyous.

Akatsuki worked with pairs of two, but when they caught wind of the Makkurayami, they gathered and clashed with the Demon Group. The battle was enormous, but both sides were missing their leaders. It ended in an awesome tie, as both sides fled for safety as Uzumaki Naruto lost control of his Bijuu and almost destroyed friend and foe.

Since then, both organizations moved in pairs. On the search for each other.

---

**Gathering of Darkness**

- Chapter 1: Disguises

---

Tsunade went through a few papers in her office, massive bags under her eyes a sign for other Shinobis to take caution when addressing her. This so stated, when Haruno Sakura and Shizune entered her Office.

All of Konoha knew of Akatsuki and of Makkurayami. But the only ones in Konoha knowing that the Makkurayami were on Leaf's side were Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Uchiha Sasuke had left Konoha several years ago, in his search for strength to defeat and kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi, a member of the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki travelled in black cloaks with red clouds on them, and a straw hat with a bell attached to it. Not a lot was known, but the fight they had with Makkurayami delivered them a lot of information.

They knew of some members; Uchiha Itachi, the brother of Uchiha Sasuke. The murderer of the entire Uchiha Clan. The skills shown on that day were Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. The Uchiha's Black Fire.

Sasori of the Red Sands, a Master Puppeteer, capable of using over hundred puppets at the same time.

Deidara, a distance-fighting Shinobi, a clay user that uses mostly explosions.

Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Swordsmen of the Mist, feared because of his high strength and his Chakra-sucking Sword, the Samehade.

Hidan, an immortal who uses Curse Jutsus.

Kakuzu, after being killed several times by the Makkurayami, was still alive. He can use all elements and uses some sort of threads. He can change from close-range fighter to distance-fighter in a matter of seconds.

There were still others, but they just didn't know enough about them, except for their names. Zetsu, Tobi and their leader.

The Makkurayami were now complete. Nine individuals, each holding a demon. One wasn't originally a Jinchuuriki, but Jiraiya sealed a Bijuu in another person and made him one.

The Makkurayami all wear different cloaks and all have masks similar to their Bijuus.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune started. "Jiraiya has sent new information in. We are to send a squad towards the Mist, to join him and his student."

Sakura was a little curious to another student of a Sannin. "Kakashi-sensei and I want to volunteer for this one, Tsunade-shishou!"

Tsunade sighed. "That won't happen. What's that old man thinking, as if we could send someone to him now..." Then her eyes narrowed. "Could it be that..." He turned to her oldest apprentice. "Shizune! Send for Kakashi and Tenzou!"

Shizune was already gone.

"I think you might join Kakashi and Tenzou on this mission, Sakura. It would be a... tough experience, though..."

---

"Suna, huh?" The girl said as she walking next to Gaara. "Seems like a pretty boring place..."

Gaara shrugged without shrugging. "We'll only be here for a short while, so it doesn't matter. We're in and out."

Akiko gave him a roll of her eyes. "You're always so serious. Why couldn't I get teamed up with a more lively person?"

"Are you complaining?" Gaara asked as he caught sight of the Gates of Sunagakure. "We might have a few... issues... when entering Suna." He said with a weird grin. "I haven't been there for three years, I am sure they've declared me a Missing-nin"

"Someone's coming." Akiko said, even though she knew Gaara already knew. "Seems like a Jounin."

Gaara nodded his head, recognising the Shinobi. "As expected from him."

"State your names and purposes." The Jounin said as he landed in front of them, half a mile in front of the gates. "Times have been harsh for our and other Villagers. I need to do this and you had better cooperate." He let out, ready to attack them. Every Jounin knew what this meant. People like this, with masks on. They could be from Makkurayami...

Akiko chuckled behind her mask of a dog. "Really now?" She said, more to Gaara than to the Jounin. "Name's Akiko Hokkou." She said, having turned her attention back on the Jounin.

Gaara didn't say anything for a few seconds, before stating. "Kankurou, you should know me."

The Jounin's eyes widened. That Mask of a Tanuki and that voice...

---

"Hmph, whenever we are here, it sure is so... peaceful." The boy said to the other boy. "It sure ticks me off."

"Deal with it. It's what Villages strive for, so this one's doing a good job, I'd say."

"It's..." One of the ANBU whispered, high up in a tree, as he saw the duo walking through the forest, heading for Konoha. "I'll have to warn the Captain."

Sensing the ANBU running off, Haiban turned to Naruto. "These ANBU really are cowards." Haiban holds the Eight-tailed Demon , the Hachibi, Yamata no Orochi. Behind the mask of a snake, you could see black hair sticking out at several places.

Naruto simply chuckled. "I like it that we are so well known, we, the Makkurayami. Feared by everyone."

Haiban sighed. "Except by Akatsuki. I still owe that bastard Zetsu a good pummelling..." He grumbled. "So, are you going to stall or what?" He sent Naruto an impatient gaze, but with the mask, the blonde didn't notice and simply grinned at him, also behind his mask of a fox.

---

Hyuga Neji was known as a young man who holds a big grudge against his entire family. Those things changed when Hyuga Hiashi forcefully took him out of the Village and delivered him to man named Jiraiya.

"_Hyuga Neji-sama..." Hiashi had said that day. "I owe you, through your father, my life. Perhaps with this, I make things worse or better. But, you do not deserve the Curse of our Clan..."_

Neji didn't understand any of it that day, but when Jiraiya used so many advanced techniques on him, he was terrified. That day was the most frightening day of his life.

He had become a Jinchuuriki.

He remembered the day he returned to Konoha with Jiraiya all too well. That day, Hyuga Hiashi had walked into them before they even entered Konoha.

"_Neji..." Hiashi said. "I assume you think the added seal did nothing but burden you more..."_

_Neji simply glared. Now he had a Cursed Seal on his Forehead and a Seal on his stomach, containing a great demon. Of course this was an extra burden!_

"_But..." Neji's eyes widened when Hiashi moved his hands in a familiar seal. "The Curse Seal on your forehead only activates when I want to, or when you die... So." He then did a seal Neji would never forget. The same seal that had hurt his father that time, years ago._

_Jiraiya simply stared at Hiashi and Neji, not really caring about what was going on between the two._

_Instead of the pain he thought would be never-ending, the pain stopped after a second or two. Looking up to his uncle, he saw he still had the seal activated._

"_You assume correctly." Hiashi said, reading Neji's calculating gaze. "Because I activated your Curse Seal, it conflicted with that Demon Seal Jiraiya-sama put on you. Obviously, Jiraiya's seal is much more powerful..."_

_Neji would never forget the relief that had washed his stomach that day..._

And now he was walking next to Kazuma, who holds the Six-Tailed Demon Raijuu.

He was part of the Makkurayami, and proud to be.

His latest mission was to locate the whereabouts of Orochimaru's headquarters and ultimately, the Snake Sannin. He holds information about Akatsuki that might prove useful to them.

For this mission, two other Jinchuurikis besides him and Kazuma were needed.

Walking in front of them, were Yugito Nii, keeper of the Nekomata, and a purple-haired girl named Keiko Gyuugo, keeper of the Yonbi no Sokou.

There was one other Jinchuuriki, who travelled with Jiraiya-sama. The keeper of the Seven-tailed Demon Shichibi no Kaku, Kiara Raiguma.

---

"Kiara... Let the others know. The Akatsuki has been spotted last in the Mist. We need to gather again. I think they are on the move." Jiraiya let the girl walking next to him know. She had a mask of a Badger. Quite similar to Gaara's mask. 'With Orochimaru about to get in his new body, more problems will arise. It's time for Tenzou to do his part of the plan.'

After sensing a wicked cloud of Chakra above him, he glanced at Kiara again. "Done, Jiraiya-sama. What do we do now?"

Jiraiya grinned. "I've heard the Mist is famous for its bathhouses, the place to gather information! I am sure you can gather information on your own as well, hm?"

A vein almost popped on Kiara's forehead. Behind the mask, you could see a dark red ponytail. "Whatever, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya glared at her for using the nickname Naruto came up with years ago. "Damn brat."

---

Tsunade and Sakura were training against each other underneath the Hokage Tower, a special training field created by Tsunade that could withstand a spar between two Shinobis with super-strength.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came running in. "Kakashi and Tenzou have arrived, but... A messenger bird came in, with a scroll stating the Makkurayami is in Konoha!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Makkurayami?! They are on par with the Akatsuki, possibly even more dangerous than them, even!'

Tsunade nodded her head calmly. "I'll come up. I assume an ANBU Team came across two of them?"

Shizune nodded; surprised that Tsunade was so easy-going about this.

"I've told all ANBU not to make any move against them or Akatsuki without my consent. If they die, it'll most certainly be their own fault." Sakura and Shizune dumbly followed Tsunade up the Hokage Tower.

---

Kakashi and Tenzou were waiting in the Hokage's Office. "Makkurayami... I suppose one of Leaf's Shinobis is in that organization." Kakashi let out, making conversation.

Tenzou nodded. "Ex-Shinobi, I guess. Uzumaki Naruto had left this Village long ago. I'll be needed if they choose to attack Konoha. Is that why Tsunade sent for us?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Who knows?" He sighed and grabbed a book of Come Come Paradise out of his pocket. "Keep your guard up, though. If it's true, then they are in Konoha."

Tenzou nodded his head, not liking the idea of having to fight two Jinchuurikis here in Konoha. The power they held was catastrophic, after all.

"Nice of you to be here on time." Tsunade said as she suddenly stood behind the duo, with Sakura and Shizune by her side. They were about to move, when they all froze on the spot.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama..." A figure whispered silkily as he rose from out of the ground. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as it reminder her of her old teammate, Orochimaru. "But by my calculations, had I entered in any other way, I would get hit by Hatake Kakashi's Kunai..." A young boy with the mask of a snake shot a calm gaze towards the frozen Kakashi.

'C-can't move...' Sakura thought. Even when gathering her Chakra, it would take some time to get out of this bind. But even then... she knew. 'This guy... he is powerful.'

"I know you all can easily break free of my Kanashibari..." He said and the others could feel the grin behind the mask. "Please do so, I don't mean to intrude, or do any of you harm."

All people in the Office were high-ranked after all, and it only took a few seconds to break free of Haiban's paralysis technique. "Where is your partner?" Tsunade asked, still totally calm.

Kakashi and Tenzou were ready to kill the boy in front of them when a chill ran down their spines, a feeling more deadly than this snake-mask wearing Shinobi gave off.

There was no doubt about it as they saw the mask. 'The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki...' Kakashi thought. 'The one who ended the conflict and almost destroyed both Akatsuki and Makkurayami a year ago...' Kakashi thought. 'Uzumaki Naruto.'

Tsunade already knew the other one was standing behind her now. 'Their skills have improved so much since that day...' She smiled, knowing they wouldn't do anything; they were, after all, Konoha Shinobis. It was funny she was the only one in the Office who knew this.

"We've received the scroll. There was no need for you to come here." Tsunade stated. "Rather than frightening my Village, why don't you head for your fellow Jinchuurikis?"

Haiban snorted. "You know of our ways. And besides, Konoha is highly guarded, even in air." He paused for a small moment. "But, you know how important it is now for him to go?"

Tsunade grinned and nodded her head. "No need to worry, Yamata no Orochi."

Kakashi and Tenzou flinched at the casual way Tsunade was handling this. 'That woman... she knows no fear!' Tenzou's thoughts were bombarding each other in his head. 'And I don't know whether I can control two Jinchuurikis at the same time!'

Naruto sighed. "We'll go, then. We've done our part." He turned towards the window. "And I'm hungry. Let's get some..."

Haiban groaned. "Don't tell me..."

"Ramen." And they were gone already.

Kakashi, Tenzou, Sakura and Shizune all looked at their Hokage. 'Amazing...'

---

"We request Chiyo-sama's presence." The two members of the Makkurayami said as they were standing in front of the Kazekage, with the Jounins Kankurou and Temari behind them.

Baki narrowed his eyes at the Tanuki Mask. "Sabaku no Gaara. You have no right to set foot in this Country, and you think you can still request things? You should consider yourself lucky I haven't sent anyone out to kill you."

The Tanuki Mask seemed to glare at the Kazekage. "You had best not waste my time." In less than a second, Baki, Temari and Kankurou were all plastered to the walls by Sand. "I do not hold much patience. I will say it one more time; I want to see Chiyo-sama. The one who sealed the Shukaku inside of me."

He released them again. "Make any movement towards me and you will have a Massacre here in a matter of seconds."

Akiko grinned. "I love it when you're so cold like this, Gaara..." She turned to the Suna-nins. "We Makkurayami, hold the possibility to transport from Village to Village in seconds. You'll do well in following Gaara's orders; otherwise you'll get to see some other comrades of ours..." She then smiled at Gaara, even though the mask prevented him from seeing it.

"Not that we'd need back-up..."

---

'The Makkurayami... My first time feeling so much dread like that...' Sakura thought as she was following after Kakashi and Tenzou, while Shikamaru was jumping from branch to branch next to her.

"Sakura, this Mission is S-Ranked for a reason. Keep your guard up, your Medic Skills will definitely be needed." Kakashi yelled from the front. 'Moreover, why did Tsunade-sama send Tenzou with us? He's in an ANBU Squad... Could Jiraiya be battling the Makkurayami in the Mist?'

Sakura nodded her head at Kakashi, also remembering what Tsunade had said before they left Konoha.

_In the Hokage's Office, Tsunade was handing her special pills. "You will be needing these on your mission. They will enhance your Chakra to heal wounds that would seem hopeless..."_

_Sakura was confused at the coloured pills._

"_The biggest reason for me to train you, take you as my apprentice, was for this mission... I hope you will do your best, Sakura-chan."_

"_However... Be prepared for hell..."_

---

The next day...

Jiraiya jumped from roof to roof, speedily gaining ground through the Mist Village. 'They should be arriving here any time now. Of course, their Chakra doesn't feel like theirs, so I'm not that used to it anymore, I guess.'

Approaching the Gates, he smirked as he finally sensed the most powerful one of the group. 'So Tsunade sent Kakashi with them? I'm glad my sensory skills are still up and going...'

Guards already recognised him as the great Jiraiya and simply let him do as he wishes as he jumped over the Gates.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi, Tenzou, Sakura and Shikamaru stopped as Jiraiya appeared in front of them. "Good morning." The Sannin started. "It's good to see Tsunade took me serious this time. Now..." Suddenly, behind Jiraiya, many masked Shinobis landed.

No doubt, with those masks and every Shinobi wearing a different colour of cloak...

Sakura's eyes widened as the Nine members of the Makkurayami all stood before her. With Jiraiya, one of the great Sannin, standing with them, she felt more confident, but... There were nine of them, while they were with only five.

Shikamaru was ready to use his Kage Mane, but he was not a fool. Even binding one of them would prove useless. He could sense these guys were on a whole other level. 'We'll have to stick together and pray for good teamwork.' He grumbled inwardly. 'I've never worked together with Kakashi or the other guy...'

"Jiraiya-sama... This is our mission?" Kakashi whispered. "Facing all of them at the same time would be... a suicide mission. Why did you only send for us?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Everyone, stand down. The Makkurayami, they are on our side..."

Tenzou's eyes widened. 'On our side? What does that mean?'

Jiraiya gave them a proud grin. "The Makkurayami... I am their leader." He turned his back to the Konoha Nins and ordered the Jinchuurikis to take off their masks. "I have called specifically for Tenzou and a good Medic-nin. We have Seal Specialists from the Sand, Grass, Rain and Mist, acquaintances from Makkurayami Members."

It still didn't make any sense. "The Akatsuki will be moving any time now, they are getting impatient. It's going to be a war between them and the Makkurayami. I am a Seal Specialist and have done massive research on the Jinchuurikis. There is a way to extract the Bijuus, but it's possible they won't be going out of the body..."

Kakashi nodded his head. A few seconds ago, he was ready to reveal his Sharingan, but with Jiraiya explaining it, he was calm again.

Tenzou still needed a few seconds, his guard still high and mighty.

Sakura and Shikamaru were still trembling in slight fear at the sight of the nine Shinobis in front of them. Shikamaru did recognise one of them, though. 'Hyuga Neji... So he was a spy for the Makkurayami and acted as a Konoha Jounin? Or...'

"We need a Medic-nin, because each and every one of the Jinchuuriki will... die and live again."

---

The Seal Process took more than two weeks, and the Jinchuurikis suffered a great deal. Sakura was exhausted at the end of every day and thanked Tsunade for the pills she gave to her.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Sakura asked Shikamaru as they were seated in small apartment in the Mist. "The Makkurayami, so feared, is on Konoha's side. But, they all don't seem too friendly to us."

"What's odd is Neji." Shikamaru interjected. "He holds a demon, but I don't remember him using any strange Chakra in the Chuunin Exam a little more than three years ago. Not any Chakra that I can feel around him these days. I haven't been on a mission with him ever so I only know he has the Byakugan. But I don't remember him being... demonic every time I saw him in the Leaf. Now that doesn't state anything, as I think he is a spy for them, pretending to be a Konoha Genin, Chuunin and Jounin all this time. What do you think?"

Sakura regarded him. "I think they all hate us. The way some of them look at my Hitai-ate with disgust while I'm healing them..." She sighed. "But Jiraiya-sama said they are on our side and he was the leader of all of them, so... I trust him, one of the Sannin."

Shikamaru nodded. "I've gathered a bit of information about the seals Jiraiya-sama has used during this procedure. What's happening is an extraction of demons on the outside of the body..."

"Knowing you, you've memorized all of their names." Sakura said with a grin. Shikamaru could see she was tired, she had done a lot of healing these past two weeks, after all. "I would like to know what you know, Shikamaru."

"I'll start and move in order by numbers." Shikamaru started. "I have observed and analyzed each and every one of them, as it was a side-mission Hokage-sama gave to me."

"Ichibi no Shukaku, a demon Tanuki. The Jinchuuriki is Sabaku no Gaara from the Sand. The extraction on him gave him the skills he already owned, but in addition, he has a perfect control of the Elements Wind and Earth. Also, it seems he has acquired the ability of... shapeshifting... Though us Shinobis can use Henge, with him it's different, he can even use skills of someone or something he impersonates... although I saw that his shapeshifting doesn't last longer than five minutes." He paused to catch his breath. "His appearance has also changed slightly. One of his eyes has turned completely black, with both iris and pupil... dark yellow. I do not know whether he gained a Doujutsu or not because of that."

Sakura nodded, taking in the information.

"Nibi no Nekomata, a Cat Demon. Its keeper is Yugito Nii. Like Gaara, one of her eyes turned completely black, but on closer inspection, I noticed she has cat-like eyes now. But what surprised me more was the fact that she had three eyes... Her third eye is the black one. I saw her 'cheer' when she saw a dead bird and put her hands on if after doing several seals, actually reviving it after that. After a short while, though, the bird dropped dead again. This makes me believe she can revive the dead for a short while... or something like that. I have also noticed that she... like I... can control shadows."

Shikamaru seemed a bit troubled with this, but continued.

"Sanbi no Isonade, a Demon Shark. Obviously, Hyuga Neji can now control the element Water perfectly. I overheard another Jinchuuriki telling him to stop draining his Chakra... I've seen him summon a weird sword and he, too, had one completely black eye, but it was still a Byakugan."

Shikamaru checked if Sakura hadn't fallen asleep and continued.

"Yonbi no Sokou, a Demon that has two animalistic traits, partially rooster and a snake..." Shikamaru frowned at the mental image for a second. "Its keeper's called Keiko Gyuugo. Every Jinchuuriki has acquired one black eye after the sealing process. I've seen Villagers cough and sneeze when she walks past them or close to them... Except for the other Jinchuurikis, I've even seen Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi cough a bit... "

Sakura turned a bit sad. "So she makes people around her cough?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Must be an ability, it happened too often for it not to be. Anyway, to continue, Gobi no Houkou, a Demon Dog, its keeper is Akiko Hokkou. I can assume her scent and hearing have gotten better. I've seen her control all elements, though not as good as the others with their own elements. It was already known the Makkurayami had a Genjutsu Specialist and she is it. "

They both didn't have anything to say for a second.

"Rokubi no Raijuu. The Demon Weasel. The Raijuu Jinchuuriki is Kazuma Rakurai. He controls the element Electricity. I've seen him fly away from the Mist several times and he has some great speed, too. I have seen him carry a bow of lightning which I think he can summon."

"Shichibi no Kaku, the Demon Badger. Its keeper is Kiara Raiguma. I've seen her stretch her own body in impossible ways and have even seen her rip her own arm off and make something... strange out of it. From what I have seen, she can transform her body into... clay. She controls the element Earth, obviously. She can change into animals by shape shifting, but I haven't seen he change into a human, like Gaara could. She can, like a chameleon, camouflage herself."

Shikamaru sighed. "It really is troublesome, but Tsunade-sama told me to explain everything to you as well."

He continued. "Hachi, Yamata no Orochi, The Snake Demon. This kid creeps me out, his name Haiban, don't know his last name. Obviously, like Kiara, he can stretch his body in impossible ways. I haven't seen if he controls any element... He can summon a strange looking sword from out of his mouth. I have seen him... make several heads pop out of his neck. That's the part that really... creeps me out. Other than that, I have also seen him pop out a third arm once."

"The last one is the Kyuubi no Youko, the Demon Fox. The strongest of the Youmas, according to legends, the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, has an unlimited supply of Chakra. He controls two elements completely; Wind and Fire. I've seen him use Chakra to lift himself up... His Chakra burns the ground underneath him away, too. I haven't seen him do much, as he was wary of me observing him, but I do know that he was originally from Konoha..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "So two members of the Makkurayami were from Konoha?"

Shikamaru nodded his head. "It is interesting... For a change."

---

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Chiyo from the Sand were seated in small bar, close to the apartment complex they were all staying in. "You have succeeded, then?" Kakashi asked, taking off his mask and calmly taking a sip from a cup of sake.

"Not really." Copying Kakashi's movements. "What we've tried is to extract the essence of the Bijuus, but we've failed in doing so." He then grinned at the cup of sake before him. "But, thanks to Chiyo-sama, we both have done some extra research and discovered something... interesting."

"Such as?" Kakashi asked.

Chiyo, the old woman from the Sand, chuckled. "To seal a Bijuu's ability in blood. To create a Kekkai Genkai..." She chuckled some more, in a crazy madwoman-like way. "They will have the ability of the Bijuus as their own. So even if the Akatsuki succeeds in taking them and their demons away from them, they would still retain those abilities."

Jiraiya finished his cup of sake and ordered a new one. "That's not the only good news. Chiyo and me both knew Jinchuurikis die when the demons are extracted from them. With this sealing, the Shiki Fuuin Seal has been moved from the stomach to one of their eyes. This doesn't mean much, only that they would lose one eye if the Akatsuki does get them and... they won't die after the extraction... They would only lose the Amount of the Bijuu's Chakra."

"Yes, there's still some work to do." Chiyo said. "But I am not needed here anymore."

"Not much work at all, Chiyo..." Jiraiya outlined. "I have been training with them for years... They truly are... stronger without using the Bijuu's Chakra."

---

TBC

This Chapter was actually meant for information... The entire organization Makkurayami has now been revealed. Next chapter will show you how the Makkurayami fights against a difficult foe...

But... Do you think I should elaborate on the matter of OCs in this story? How they joined the Makkurayami perhaps, or more of their past? Because I think it's never good to focus on OCs too much.

I promise, from the next chapter on, there will be more tension, as the members of the Makkurayami make an unexpected decision... Expect a lot of fights.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Exchanging Blows

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Why are time-jumps so interesting to do? In this Chap, there will of course be fights, but I want to use more dialogue for a change...

---

"So, we will be on our way again." Jiraiya looked up at two Jinchuurikis, he himself barely awake, having been forcefully awakened by Sakura. Naruto and Haiban had decided to leave early. The other Jinchuurikis were all still sleeping. "But before we do, we have something to tell you, Ero-Sennin."

Sakura's eyes widened at the way this young man addressed the great Jiraiya, even more so when Jiraiya didn't even get angry. 'Then again, this IS one of the Makkurayami we're talking about.'

Jiraiya tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Sakura was listening in on the story, while Kakashi was reading one of his books again. Next to her, Shikamaru was simply staring at the small fire between all of them. "Yeah, say what's on your mind, Naruto."

Sakura looked from Jiraiya to Naruto, who had his mask back on again. 'So that's Naruto... he holds the Nine-tails. From his voice, I can tell he's about the same age as me. And he is originally from Konoha, but, I don't remember ever seeing a blonde Shinobi or... kid, the same age as me, in Konoha.'

"We have decided, all of us have decided to break our ties with Konoha."

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled. "You're turning your back on us? After all of this?!" He turned slightly angry as he towered above the two Jinchuurikis.

Haiban calmly shook his head. "No. The Akatsuki is after us. Whether we can defeat them or not is not important. What IS important is that you, Shinobis from Konoha, have helped us Jinchuuriki greatly, especially these last few weeks, with the Demon Sealing... However, Akatsuki might hurt the people around us in a fight between us and them. We do not want Konoha to suffer any damage because of our bonds with any of you."

Naruto sighed. "Therefore, we'll break the bonds. So Konoha is safe. We can not endanger Konoha after everything you've done for us."

"Surely, you understand, Jiraiya-sensei?" Haiban said.

Jiraiya shook his head with a grin on his face. "How considerate. So you don't need me around either? Who's going to travel with Kiara?"

Naruto and Haiban looked at each other. "She chose to keep Konoha safe as well. Neji-dono's going back to Konoha with you two, to stay there and keep both Konoha and us informed. Kiara-dono is going to pair with Kazuma-dono in his stead." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Very well then. I guess I am not tied to the likes of the Makkurayami anymore. You are sure this is what all of you want?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Very sure." He paused. "Also, we are in your debt. Should Konoha, or any Konoha-Nins, ever need us; we will come to your aid."

---

**Gathering of Darkness**

Chapter 2: Exchanging Blows

---

Few weeks passed since the Demon Divide Seal Ceremony had taken place. This is how Jiraiya had named the process. He called it that way, because of the way the Bijuu's Chakra and traits were divided on different parts of a Jinchuurikis' body after the great Jutsu.

The Makkurayami again walked in pairs of two, still, like Akatsuki, feared by many.

"Akiko-dono." Gaara pulled his Mask of a Tanuki off and let it drop to the ground. "We were right in taking this route."

Akiko repeated Gaara's movements and squinted her eyes a bit to see two figures in the distance. "Are you sure? For all we know, they could just be Suna Nins, taking a stroll."

Gaara shook his head. "A Suna Shinobi rarely emanates a powerful presence as those two. They are definitely... Akatsuki."

Akiko tensed a bit up. They had trained a lot, but were they ready for these killers?

"Don't bother using Genjutsu against them. You remembered what happened last time you did that against them. You lost a lot Chakra, they didn't." Gaara warned. "Akatsuki is best dealt with using Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

Akiko nodded, already readying her arsenal. "Gaara-dono... We can't transform anymore."

Gaara grinned as he walked past Akiko and whispered. "Ah, but we are able to somewhat... summon our demons..."

With that, both Akiko and Gaara rushed forward.

---

He was a one of the more famous Jounins in Konoha these days. His own team had already become Chuunin, one of them even Jounin, but the Hokage decided to let them stay under his care. There were not many who would face him and be able to come out victorious.

There was one who would probably beat him, but other than that, he could very well be the most powerful Jounin.

He did not know a lot of fear either but he did know what frightened most Jounins in Konoha. He had to admit; even he would feel nervous around members of the Akatsuki.

But now that he was on the way back to Konoha with his team and stood in front of two members of the Makkurayami, he was at loss on what to do. 'My eternal rival told me not to worry about the Makkurayami as much as Akatsuki, but didn't they almost defeat the entire Akatsuki years ago?'

"Ah, Konoha Shinobis." Gai narrowed his eyes as their attention focused from him to Hyuga Neji entirely, for a second. He immediately thought they were after Neji now. "You are on route to Konoha?"

Gai nodded his head.

A deafening silence fell as Gai was ready for anything. He didn't say anything, but his team followed his example.

"Be careful, then." The other Makkurayami Member said, this one feminine. "There are a lot of wild animals on the way." She broke the tension completely with that.

Gai dumbly nodded his head again, while the two Makkurayami Members turned and went on their way again.

'Who would have thought we would come across the likes of them so close to Konoha?' Gai thought as they were out of sight. 'Our team, although Chuunin, would not be ready for this.'

'Why is Gai-sensei so nervous?' Ten-Ten thought, gazing at her teacher. 'They looked just like ANBU, only with coloured cloaks.'

'Gai-sensei!' Lee thought. 'Something is wrong with those two for him to be so shaken up!'

Neji grinned. 'Kazuma-dono and Kiara-dono, it was good to see both of you again...'

---

"What do you think?"

"I'll look for one of them immediately." The other answered. "We can sense Gaara-dono and Akiko-dono fighting close to Sunagakure. I suppose I should go for Yugito-dono and Keiko-dono?"

Haiban rolled his eyes. "Are you sure? What about Kazuma-dono and Kiara-dono?"

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating. "They're the furthest away, all the way in Konoha... I'll lose less Chakra if I go for Yugito-dono."

Haiban rolled his eyes again. "Use the Kyuubi's Chakra, then. It's never-ending anyway." He sighed, holding a hand to Naruto's face, who about to rant. "Yeah, I know that when we use the Bijuu's Chakra, our lifespan shortens, but... That's only when YOU go past your sixth tail now. For a little Hiraishin you don't need to go Six-tail now, do you?"

Naruto sighed. "You're always like this..." Shaking his head as he said it. "I suppose I should do it so I don't lose any Chakra of my own. But why don't you want me to just get Yugito-dono and Keiko-dono?"

Haiban narrowed his eyes at the cave a mile away from them. "There are four of them inside... From what I sense, I remember that Yugito-dono had trouble fighting one of them inside that cave. Her abilities just didn't work against that one. We can not afford any disadvantages against Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded his head. "You're right, I guess." Naruto liked fighting with a handicap, after all. "Well, I'll be right back."

Haiban nodded as his blonde companion teleported away.

---

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade and Sakura turned towards the door as Gai barged in, followed by a very calm Neji. "What is it now, Gai?"

Gai panted, having run quite a bit through the Village. Neji didn't seem one bit tired. "Two... Makkurayami... just outside of... Konoha!" He said between pants.

Tsunade sent Neji a questioning gaze, who merely shrugged. Gai continued. "They were walking in the opposite direction of Konoha, but I think we should dispatch a team to go after them!"

Tsunade frowned. "They attacked you, then, Gai?"

Gai shook his head. "No! They didn't do anything, but-"

Tsunade interrupted him. "Then we don't do anything either! The Makkurayami have never done us wrong in the past. As long as this stays that way, we will stay neutral about them." She then fixed Neji with a gaze. "I have some interesting news coming from Suna, though."

Neji frowned, while Gai didn't even notice Tsunade was looking at the Hyuga now.

"Two other Makkurayami Members are battling with Akatsuki Members in the Wind Country's biggest Desert." She laid out. "From what we understood from Suna's message is... Sabaku no Gaara is present."

Neji nodded his head, while Gai was frowning. "I don't understand why this is important for us, Hokage-sama! Akatsuki and Makkurayami are both evil forces! Those fighting each other can only give me hope that they will destroy one another!"

"Let me go." Neji said.

Gai's eyes widened as he sent Neji a look of confusion.

Tsunade nodded her head. "You are not from Konoha anymore. You don't need my permission, Hyuga Neji."

Gai fluttered. "Nuh-Not from Konoha!? What does she mean, Neji? Why would you want to go to Suna now?"

Neji smiled. "I am one of the Makkurayami, Gai-sensei." He bowed formally to his teacher. "I thank you for your tutorage, but I must make my departure now. They might need me. The hunt on Akatsuki began weeks ago. Now that they are found, I am needed in battle as well." He turned away from Gai to Tsunade and bowed again. "I thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama."

With that, he vanished.

Gai simply didn't understand as he dropped to his knees. "Noo!! My student!!"

Just then, Lee came in, followed by Ten-Ten. "Did you finish reporting already, Gai-sensei?" Ten-Ten said with a bit of impatience in her voice.

---

"You intend on summoning?" Kazuma asked, feeling unsure about Naruto's plan.

"It is true, while our Bijuus are summoned, that we only have one eye, but... Power-wise, without the Bijuu's Chakra, we're just as powerful." Naruto explained. "This is the reason Jiraiya did that whole Seal thing! Haiban said Hidan is in there, too! That immortal bastard is paired up with Kakuzu, also one tough bastard who can't be killed easily."

Kiara nodded. "True, I also remember that Keiko's poison did not work on them at all."

Haiban agreed. "With those two, ripping their bodies apart is the only thing we can do. The other two Akatsuki Members in there are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame..."

"Heh, it must be too bad Zetsu isn't in there, huh? That guy really kicked your ass last time, Haiban-dono." Kazuma joked, while Haiban glared.

"Anyway, we'll try to sneak in first. If we can not try to kill them without them noticing... which is very likely, then the battle will begin." Naruto said. "So, once the fight is going on, we all summon our Bijuus to deal with them as well!"

Kiara nodded her head once, understanding it. "But, you do know that those guys can deal with Bijuus easier than Jinchuurikis, right?"

Haiban nodded. "Although small, it still will be a distraction. It's a shame that the Akatsuki have special skills to deal easily with our summoned versions of our Bijuus, though... But they still should have trouble with Kyuubi and Orochi."

Naruto suddenly fidgeted a bit. "Someone's used my special Kunai..." he managed to say just before he vanished.

---

Gaara and Akiko found themselves facing hundreds of Shinobis. "So, Gaara-dono, what do we do now?"

The red-haired Jinchuuriki looked at the black-haired Akiko, before glaring at Sasori's army. Deidara had chosen to attack from the air. "In this situation, I could deal with that flying one, but... the one on the ground is even more powerful."

"Summon?" Akiko asked.

Gaara shook his head. "No, it will do no good against these two. We'll have to unleash all of our Chakra to destroy that army of his. Be sure not to be hurt too many times. Our regenerative skills can only take so much poison out of our system, after all."

Akiko nodded, performing handseals to create a massive tornado out of water to deal with Sasori's army.

Obviously, Sasori is way too skilled to let even one of his puppets get hit by that...

Gaara rushed forward, Sand Clones and Sand Hands coming from everywhere, some launched upwards, attacking Deidara on his bird of Clay.

Akiko jumped backwards, avoiding four puppets at the same time, but a shadow dropped on her body, letting her know one of Deidara's explosive birds was coming right at her.

Te explosion definitely came, but Akiko looked puzzled why she saw that same explosion from a distance. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Naruto and Neji. "Naruto-dono! Neji-dono!"

Naruto grinned at her and stared at the fighting Gaara. Neji was already running towards Gaara and Sasori, while Deidara was flying above them, wondering if he had hit Akiko or not.

"Akiko-dono." He greeted. "You three can handle these two, I hope. We are about to face off against four others." He handed Akiko another Kunai, marked by his Seal. "Be sure to use it when you need me again. Whether you're getting killed or are done, please." He then closed his eyes, concentrating on finding the seal he had made on the ground where Haiban and the others were at.

He opened his eyes, indication on having found it. "Akiko-dono. I'll be seeing you later!"

Akiko nodded her head and ran off towards Gaara and Neji. "Good luck, Naruto-dono!" She then narrowed her eyes as she saw Neji rocketing away from Sasori and his army, towards Deidara. 'Damn it, I should have told Naruto to send for Kazuma! He can fly, too!'

She then decided to pummel the shit out of as many puppets as she could. Fuelled with Bijuu Chakra, she destroyed puppet after puppet. 'So many of them..'

Gaara used sand to guard himself from the many attacks, but knew that Sasori had many powerful ones up his sleeve and decided to attack the Puppet Master from a distance. Neji landed next to him again. "Let's switch opponents, I can deal with this many thanks to my Byakugan and you... you can make yourself levitate thanks to the sand. That other guy should be your opponent."

Gaara nodded his head. "Keep your eyes open." Gaara used his sand to make him rise and meet with Deidara.

Neji looked behind him to see Akiko dealing with many Puppets. He let her know to move out of the way, before he performed. "Hakkeshou: Kaiten!!"

Many puppets were demolished after that. "Sasori, why don't you show us your true self already? We all know that this army of yours isn't strong enough to deal with us."

The remaining puppets all ceased with movements as Sasori stared at Neji. "Ah, you are the Three-Tailed Jinchuuriki, right? The other one is... The Five-tails?" He said as he saw Fire and Water attacks flying around. Sasori then pulled off his cloak and revealed his real body. "Although my army is my final Puppet Jutsu, I suppose against Jinchuurikis, it doesn't mean much. One on One, with many Techniques, is how to defeat you..."

Neji smirked. "But this time, it's two against one..." He said as Akiko landed next to him.

---

A week later...

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked up from the papers on her desk, to find she was still looking at papers. Rising from her chair and walking around her desk, she saw Kakashi and Sakura.

"We've received word of Orochimaru's hiding place. We don't have enough time left to save Sasuke-kun..." Sakura uttered. "Please, let us go to save him!"

Kakashi nodded his head as the remaining member of Team 7 stumbled in. "From what I've gathered, there are only few able to go with us."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Only one is able to join you." Behind Shikamaru, another young man stepped in. "Sai will join you."

She then stared at Kakashi. "Do you find this sufficient, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You know. For things like this, I might want to take that offer..." He sent Tsunade a very serious gaze as he grabbed a special Kunai out of one of his pockets. "I hope he doesn't mind, I didn't expect the Yondaime's prized technique to be in his possession... But it will be useful."

Tsunade smirked. "As expected from the genius Copy-nin, hm? Don't use that thing carelessly; I don't want them on Konoha's bad side."

Kakashi shrugged again. "They owe us, right?"

---

"Get on with it. These meetings are so pointless..." Kankurou grumbled as he sat down on the round table. He stared at his former sensei as his sister came in the room.

"The battle between the Makkurayami and the Akatsuki Members a few days ago... It scarred our Village." One of the Council Members said. "We can not just let them do as they please!"

"What do you suggest? Taking care of one of them?" Another countered. "As if our entire Country can even take care of one member! We are lucky Konoha is our ally in these times."

"Bunch of cowards." Kankurou snorted. "One of those of the Makkurayami, is our brother."

"Sabaku no Gaara. Are you saying you have the power to take that monster down?"

"He's no monster!" Temari countered.

"Miserable little old man." Kankurou rose from his seat. "I have seen the battle of Gaara and two other Makkurayami, against two Akatsuki. I've seen Sasori of the Red Sands get defeated by my brother. Sasori is a far better Puppeteer than I am, of course I can not defeat my brother!" Kankurou paused, glaring at the old member of the council.

"But this doesn't mean I will be afraid of them!"

"On the contrary." Baki interjected. "Perhaps we can have Gaara on our side. Allow him entrance to Sunagakure."

"Are you insane!?" Many Council Members yelled.

"Hold it." Temari suddenly rose from her seat. "There's a disturbance at the Gates..."

Kankurou rose as well. "You feel it in the wind?"

---

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled from behind the Sharingan user. "We're being followed!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps you didn't notice, but Sai is already taking care of that."

Sakura looked behind her to see that Sai was not with them anymore. "Ah."

"He's good." Shikamaru said. "Faster than me and probably far more experienced."

Kakashi nodded his head. "He's been in ANBU for several years now. It should be expected he's more experienced after all."

Sakura looked in between Kakashi and Shikamaru before she felt several Chakra Signatures behind her fall down completely. "He's... done it, already."

"Stop." Kakashi suddenly said. "We're close by, but something's wrong."

Sakura and Shikamaru landed on the branch on his left and right. "That's..." Shikamaru started as they saw a person walking through the darkened woods. It was night already, after all.

"Kabuto." Sakura whispered.

Kakashi nodded as Sai had softly appeared next to Shikamaru. "Yakushi Kabuto. He was from Konoha and has been classified a S-Ranked Missing-nin. I will take care of him."

Suddenly, all four of them felt a signature behind them. Or signatures. "You will do no such thing, Konoha Shinobi."

---

Kankurou and Temari were on their way with their own Squads backing them up. "So tell me why are we taking our Teams with us again?"

Temari held a groan back. "The Wind Barrier I set up isn't easily broken down. Even if it is, it'll take half a day for one Jounin. From what I sensed, it was done in seconds. They're not normal, whoever they are."

Kankurou nodded his head. "Alright."

Arriving at the Gates, they saw all guards knocked out. Between all the unconscious bodies, they saw two Cloaked Shinobis. "So, you're the best Suna has to offer?"

Kankurou narrowed his eyes. "You are... Makkurayami?"

"In the flesh!" One of them answered. "Now, mind telling me what's with all this hostility. It's not like we did anything." She looked at her companion. "Right?"

The other shrugged. "We are interested in your Country." Kankurou and Temari flinched at how easy she started. "You two, who are you? You're obviously the two leaders of the teams behind you."

"Sabaku no Kankurou. I don't know what your true intentions are, but we can't simply let you pass!"

"Ah! Then you must be Temari!" The other Makkurayami Member said as she pointed at Temari. "Gaara-dono told us to contact the two of you... in a normal way. But your guards didn't let us enter."

---

"Uchiha Itachi." Sai calmly stated. "Another S-Ranked Missing-nin." Sai rushed forward, but found his leg grabbed from underneath and then a second later he was on top of the trees, tied by Chakra courtesy of Itachi.

"ANBU?" Itachi let out. "You will remain silent." In a matter of seconds, Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru were up there as well, frightened at how easy Sai was dealt with.

Kisame chuckled from behind Itachi. "You guys really are idiots. Best not to interfere until the time calls for it. Right now, Itachi's little brother is fighting Orochimaru. That other guy, with the glasses, he knows it, too, but isn't doing anything."

Itachi simply stared at a hole in the ground, half a mile away from them. The entrance to Orochimaru's lair. "We will approach them now."

Kisame nodded. "Consider yourselves lucky, but Itachi has to deal with something... personal, for a change." He ended with a chuckle as he and Itachi jumped away.

"Kakashi-sensei! Itachi... is he after Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled, in panic.

Kakashi nodded. "Obviously." He released Sai. "We'll wait and observe." He touched the special Kunai in his pocket. 'Things might go very wrong today... With Orochimaru, Itachi and Kisame here... along with Kabuto and possible a hostile Sasuke as well... Us four might not be enough.' He threw the Kunai...

Shikamaru's and Sakura's eyes widened as one of the Makkurayami suddenly appeared before them.

---

"Damn, where did he go now?" Haiban grumbled as he was walking in the middle of nowhere. "I hate his Hiraishin..." He spoke to himself. "What now, if two Akatsuki attack me? I alone won't be enough for that!"

Haiban sighed as he continued walking. "Damn Naruto... Always disappearing like that..."

---

"You are allied with Konoha. We are allied with Konoha... at the moment, as well." The woman with the Cat Mask said. "Keiko-dono, be sure you don't have your Chakra running around..."

Keiko sighed. "Yeah, yeah... Temari-san! Kankurou-san!" She bowed. "We ask for a temporary alliance between Sand and Makkurayami, until all of Akatsuki is beaten down."

Kankurou and Temari looked at each other. "Look, this is as far as you two will go. We can not let you two enter our Village." Kankurou said, although these two could rip right through them and enter anyway. "We don't trust you."

"Understandable." Yugito responded. "We'll be back in seven days. Please consider our offer, Kankurou-san." She bowed shortly. "The Akatsuki is looking for a Village to act from, so it's best for you to heighten security."

With that, the two Makkurayami Members were gone.

---

"Konoha... Shinobi?" Naruto let out, slightly surprised that they used one of his Kunais. "I don't remember giving any of you, except for Jiraiya-sensei, one of my Kunai."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "I got one from my former sensei, the Yondaime. It was a wild guess, but I figured you would react to this one as well."

Naruto nodded his head. "Are you... in need of my help, then?" He said rather awkwardly. "I sense... Akatsuki..." Kakashi then felt the grin behind Naruto's mask. "I'll be right back."

In less than a second, actually.

This time, another from the Makkurayami was standing next to him. Naruto sniffed the air. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were here just a while ago."

Shikamaru was analyzing both of them immediately. 'We're at a major advantage now. If Orochimaru and Sasuke are fighting, they both will be exhausted and will pose no real threat. The only real threats will be Yakushi Kabuto and those Akatsuki.'

"You... could've warned me before you just plucked me out of the air, you know?" Haiban let out, in contrast to the serious situation. "I'll deal with Kisame. I know he's the better opponent for you, but last time you two fought it took too damn long."

Naruto sighed as Haiban looked towards the hole in the ground where they smelled several Shinobis inside. "Uchiha Itachi is my opponent, then. Is he good? I've never fought that one before..."

"Of course he's good, he's Akatsuki after all. Just don't look into that bastard's eyes. I saw Kazuma faint once after he looked into that Sharingan of his..." Haiban warned on which Naruto nodded.

"You will deal with the one who's heading towards us..." Naruto said as he and Haiban disappeared and Kabuto appeared in their place.

"Kakashi... and his precious team." All of a sudden, Team 7 found themselves surrounded by many Sound Shinobis. "Time to take care of you..." Kabuto said with a grin.

---

"You sense that?" Neji said to his companions. "It's not close at all, but a lot of power is being used. Most likely it's Naruto-dono."

Gaara and Akiko looked at the Shark Mask carrying Hyuga. "He'll be fine." Gaara let out. "You need not worry about his safety."

Akiko sighed. "Man... I can't help but feel so lucky being with the two of you being so serious all the time..." She said, dragging her voice. "I still feel bad that that damn Sasori escaped from us..." She remembered how Gaara had beaten the Puppet Master, but Sasori managed to run away, as he had moved his 'heart' to another puppet, which was already long gone.

"He was last sighted in the Rain Country." Neji replied. "It might be possible he's hiding there. Be glad that we managed to kill Deidara. In total, we've dealt with three of them so far."

Gaara nodded his head. "Kakuzu and Hidan are dead as well. But in that battle, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame managed to escape as well."

"... I smell blood... Lots of it." Akiko suddenly said. They all turned quiet and moved as stealthily as they could. Jumping over the Gates of the Rain Country, they saw people standing still everywhere.

And indeed, the ground was covered with blood. 'What happened here? Why aren't any of them moving?'

'Byakugan!' Neji observed the entire Village, and saw that not a single Shinobi was moving... He turned to Gaara and Akiko. "They're all dead, but they're standing..." He whispered. "It's strange..."

"Use Senshin." Gaara suggested.

"Senshin-Byakugan." Neji whispered. The Senshin-Byakugan is the Advanced version of the Byakugan, and allows zooming in on even cells. "All of them... are connected..." His eyes widened. "By Chakra threads..."

"Sasori did this..." Akiko let out.

And then, every human in the Village turned towards the three Jinchuurikis.

Behind the hundreds of Shinobis, Sasori stood proudly, controlling every single one of them. "It was easy, really, killing these pitiful humans..." He whispered as the Jinchuurikis were evading every attack thrown at them. "Now, I've made them all my puppets. And they will all kill you!"

Behind Sasori, Zetsu submerged from the ground...

---

TBC


End file.
